Womanizer
by Miss Capriccio
Summary: [Mo Dao Zu Shi] Ante los ojos de los demás, Wei WuXian era todo un mujeriego. Le encantaba coquetear con las mujeres, engatusarlas con su encanto único y luego seducirlas para convertirlas en sus compañeras de lecho. Sin embargo, la verdad no puede estar más alejada de la realidad y de los constantes rumores que recorren los pasillos de la universidad.


**Womanizer**

**.**  
**.**  
**.**

La última clase del día había terminado.

Una mujer de aspecto joven apresuró su paso tras salir del salón de clases, estrechando los libros entre sus brazos para alcanzar a la compañera con la que se iría a casa. Ya estando a sólo una corta distancia y regulando su respiración, preguntó aquello que había escuchado hablar entre murmullos poco discretos a las estudiantes de primer año.

-¿Has escuchado lo último?

Olvidó que hace sólo unos minutos el profesor de curso había anunciado la fecha de inicio de los exámenes parciales, prefiriendo distraer su mente del inminente estrés que le esperaba en los próximos días con la comidilla entre el alumnado femenino ingresante de este año.

-¿Sobre qué?

Captando el interés de la entusiasmada muchacha, esta continuó.

-¡Han visto a Wei WuXian caminando con una chica de primer año!

Pero cerca de que el rostro de su confidente presentara asombro, una fingida mueca de interés se instaló en sus facciones, no era la primera vez que su amiga y compañera sacaba de la nada el tema del aclamado y tan popular alumno de tercer año, ella también había escuchado de tales rumores cuando caminó por los edificios de primer año.

-¿Sólo eso?

No hizo la pregunta como si propusiera un reto, mas la muchacha con los libros aun aferrados a su pecho lo tomó como uno, por su parte también deseaba saber qué tan distorsionada habían convertido la verdad en esta ocasión.

-¡Estaban caminando cerca de un hotel! Quizá, incluso…

_¿Incluso? _

-¡Salían del hotel juntos!

Oh, eso sí le interesaba. Aquello insinuaba muchas cosas.

Wei WuXian se hizo popular entre la población estudiantil de la universidad por su sobresaliente desempeño académico desde el momento de su ingreso, fue participe en las distintas actividades sociales que el consejo estudiantil organizó y ganador en destacados concursos que elevaron el prestigio de la universidad, además de poseer un aspecto físico muy atractivo, quizá su único defecto a vista de los demás era su descarada y coqueta personalidad, porque tan pronto como la buena fama se fue formando a su alrededor, el repiqueteo de la inconformidad sobre comportamientos poco morales y éticos fueron circulando por los pasillos con su nombre siempre presente en ellos.

En opinión de la mayoría, Wei WuXian era un mujeriego sin remedio, que no perdía la oportunidad de flirtear con cualquier mujer joven, para luego engatusarlas con dulces y calientes palabras y así convertirlas en su compañera de lecho por una noche.

Pero, ¿una alumna de primer año?

Esto era nuevo, porque lo conveniente era escuchar sus espontáneas salidas con muchachas de su mismo grado o mayores.

-¿Sabes cómo se llama?

Y como si aquello no hubiera sido la comidilla de estos últimos días y su conversación fuera un secreto del que nadie debe enterarse, ambas chicas se acercaron hasta que la distancia no existió, susurrando el nombre de la susodicha _afortunada_, o _victima_.

-Luo QingYang.

El silencio se expandió por primera vez en la conversación, pero poco fue el tiempo que duró.

-¡Ella es...!

La estudiante que había sido coronada como la ganadora en el certamen de belleza "Miss Universidad" hace un par de semanas.

O eso es lo que quisieron decir.

Sin embargo, las palabras quedaron en sus labios, apenas emitiendo un corto chillido por la sorpresa causada al ver a la persona que tenían en frente, la gélida mirada dirigida a ellas detuvo cualquier acción que pensaban realizar. Había algo en aquellos exóticos ojos que les advertía de cuidar sus palabras.

Si las miradas mataran, de seguro, ellas ya estarían mil metros bajo tierra.

Sólo un nombre salió en unísono luego que pudieron recuperarse de tan improvisto susto, habían sido atrapadas _in fraganti_.

-¡Lan WangJi!

* * *

Ciertamente, Lan WangJi es uno de los alumnos más eminentes que la Universidad Shue Yan pudo tener a lo largo de su historia, sólo siendo superado por su hermano mayor, Lan XiChen, quien encabeza el _quinto superior _en el rancking de excelencia académica de la casa de estudios y que, a diferencia de Wei WuXian, es una persona que cumple severamente las reglas y vela por su cumplimiento en Shue Yan, siendo el encargado de dirigir las sanciones ante el infracción de alguna de estas.

Cualquiera diría que, el tan reputado alumno de tercer año es el tipo de persona que el prestigioso Lan WangJi repudia y que no podría ni verlo retratado en el lienzo de una pintura.

_Cuan alejada está la realidad de la verdad._

-¿Lan Zhan?

Pensando vagamente en la conversación que escuchó hace un par de días, el joven nombrado retomó su vista al rostro de su acompañante, quien de inmediato repartió pequeños besos en su mejilla. Se habían reunido en su habitación con el propósito de estudiar juntos para los exámenes parciales, tal y como lo hacían desde que estaban en secundaria.

-¿En qué estás pensando?

No era la primera vez que escuchaba tan descabellados comentarios sobre quién era su pareja, estando en la etapa de la adolescencia habían experimentado de primera mano lo que era el rechazo social sólo por los irrazonables prejuicios de los demás en cuanto se supo que la relación que llevaba con Wei Ying no era únicamente de compañerismo y amistad.

Cuando terminaron aquella tortuosa época de sus vidas, decidieron llevar su relación en secreto y sólo del conocimiento de sus personas más allegadas, al menos hasta poder encontrar un lugar donde lo que sentían no fuera considerado como una aberración antinatural.

-¿Ha pasado algo?

Queriendo distraer de aquello que mantenía ocupando la mente de su novio, Wei WuXian procedió a aplicar una de sus tácticas que nunca fallaba, al menos no desde que se conocieron y él sin ser consciente deseaba tener la atención del entonces primer lugar de todo cuarto grado en Cloud Recesses. Moviéndose de su posición al lado de Lan WangJi, se colocó tras de él, abrazando su ancho torso desde atrás y acercando su boca a una de las ya enrojecidas orejas.

-¿Estás seguro que no se lo quieres contar a tu adorado novio?

Y junto a sus dulces palabras, el cálido aliento sobre su cuello y los posteriores besos provocaron que la determinación de Lan Zhan por no preocupar al otro muchacho con temas banales flaqueara y finalmente cediera. Sus labios temblaron, cada vez que Wei Ying lo tocaba, su cuerpo y su mente parecían desconectarse, no importaba si llevaban juntos seis años, los efectos siempre serían los mismos que la primera vez.

-Luo... Luo QingYang

Como supuso, la cariñosa sesión de mimos se detuvo cuando el nombre de aquella muchacha se expresó fuera de sólo sus pensamientos.

-¿Luo QingYang?

-¿La conoces?

Wei WuXian tuvo que pensar por un momento, tratando de recordar de quién estaba hablando, normalmente él solía olvidar tales detalles. Entonces, cuando pareció dar en lo que estaba buscando, exclamó con alegría al saber quién era la susodicha chica que había tenido a Lan Zhan tan distraído.

-¡Oh! ¡Mian Mian!

_**.**_  
_**.**_  
_**.**_

No lo pensó mucho, _realmente no lo pensó_, su cuerpo actuó por sí mismo. Sólo corrió a su súbito encuentro con Mian Mian, sin tener un plan en mente.

-Wei WuXian, ¿qué...?

Aquel día, se solicitó la presencia de Lan WangJi en la oficina de profesores a la hora de la salida, por lo que, su habitual recorrido juntos para ir a casa se vio interrumpido y Wei WuXian tuvo que regresar a su pequeño apartamento sin compañía alguna.

O así creyó.

-¿Qué te parece si caminamos juntos un momento?

Aquello no respondió a la interrogante que se formó en la mente de Luo QingYang y por el contrario, sólo acrecentó sus dudas.

¿De qué trataba todo esto?

-Te están siguiendo.

En su camino para esperar el transporte público en el paradero señalizado, vio a Mian Mian que acababa de salir de un pequeño supermercado que estaba cerca de las instalaciones de la universidad, llevando entre bolsas lo que supuso serían los ingredientes para preparar su merienda de media tarde.

La idea inicial había sido acercarse para saludarla, pero notó que no iba sola, un par de sujetos de aspecto sospechoso la seguían desde atrás.

¿Quién iba a pensar que sus buenas intenciones serían tergiversadas en un hecho tan absurdo?

.

.

.

Wei WuXian nunca fue ajeno a tales comentarios, pero prefería ignorarlos y olvidarlos, no era algo necesario en su vida, la estrella principal en todo ese armado show siempre era él, además, de alguna misteriosa forma, todo rastro de aquellos rumores desaparecían al poco tiempo. Realmente no tenía caso prestar interés a palabras sin sentido.

-¡Wei-xiong!

Nie HuaiSang agitó uno de los cuadernos que llevaba en las manos para llamar su atención. De un momento a otro se distrajo en sus propios pensamientos al escuchar como su compañero de clases le comentaba sobre una cuestión que lo involucraba a él.

-¿Puedes repetir lo último que dijiste?

Aquel tímido muchacho, que había conocido cuando se trasladó a Cloud Recesses para completar su educación secundaria y aun ahora seguía siendo su amigo pese a todo, mostró una pequeña sonrisa sabiendo de antemano la razón de la falta de atención.

-Los rumores que se decían de ti y Luo QingYang han desaparecido de nuevo, ya nadie habla de ello.

Esto fue realmente más rápido de lo que esperaba.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, es como si nunca hubiera ocurrido o nadie lo recordara.

_Tal vez los demás habían encontrado algo más interesante de que opinar o…_

Llegando a la puerta de la universidad, Nie HuaiSang se despidió de él, dejando solo, excusándose que su hermano llegaría más tarde para visitarlo y debía ir a casa para ordenar.

Wei WuXian sonrió enternecido al ver a la persona que esperaba pacientemente afuera.

… _Quizá tenía un ángel guardián que cuidaba de él. _

-¡Lan Zhan!

_Uno muy bello._

* * *

**AL FIN.**

**No saben cuanto he tenido que luchar para escribir esta historia, porque en realidad no tenia planeado hacerlo. Tal como lo había anunciado en el apartado de "Votación" en Idilio, se iba a publicar la idea con más votos y esa era Blue Moon, pero tuve un bloqueo y me estanqué, sin embargo, no podía estar un mes más sin publicar nada.**

**La inspiración estuvo ahí pero tardó un poco para que pudiera escribir Womanizer, que en un principio estaba programada para ser algo cómico y sin relación al resto de one shots que tenía ya.**

**El universo donde se desarrolla esta historia es un pequeño guiño a un fanfic que me tiene loca, "Un lugar llamado San Francisco", es muy recomendable.**

**Y como se habrán dado cuenta, esto está relacionado con "Tu Tío", si, es la continuación, unos años más tarde.**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, no sé cómo salió, me estoy auto-beteando jajaja**

**¡Hasta el próximo one-shot!**


End file.
